1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate driver and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gate driver having improved output characteristics and a display apparatus having the gate driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes an LCD panel that displays an image. The LCD panel includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate facing the lower substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the lower and upper substrates.
The LCD panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels each of which is connected to a corresponding gate line of the plurality of gate lines and a corresponding data line of the plurality of data lines. The LCD panel includes a gate driving circuit that sequentially applies a gate signal to the gate lines. Typically, the gate driving circuit is directly formed on the gate driving circuit through a thin film deposition process.
The gate driving circuit includes a shift register in which a plurality of driving stages are connected to each other, one after another, and sequentially outputs the gate signal. Each driving stage outputs the gate signal to a corresponding gate line of the plurality of gate lines in response to a carry signal applied from a previous stage and applies the carry signal to a subsequent stage.
In addition, each driving stage is turned off by a gate signal applied from the subsequent driving stage, however a method is required to turn off a last driving stage of the driving stages since there are no additional subsequent driving stages to turn off the last stage of the driving stages.